


Ruining Things

by Raddish



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edging, First Time, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, hello fire emblem...good to be here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raddish/pseuds/Raddish
Summary: Felix hoped that with every season that passed, his feelings for Dimitri would dwindle until they were nothing. With every season that passed, his feelings only grew.The day of Dimitri’s wedding was the worst day of his life.(Commission)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Ruining Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fire emblem! For the love of God help me!
> 
> Might make more chapters for this, might not. Let me know if you'd be interested in more. Happy Felix Day!

When the queen received word that her mother had fallen ill, of course the king ensured that her carriage would be drawn by the fastest horse and accompanied by the most fearsome men he had at his disposal. She was gone that same day, off to some far corner of Faerghus to make sure her mother received the best care. Later in the week, she wrote of fair weather and a speedy recovery, yet she would be staying by her mother’s side for the month to ensure no further misfortune befell her.

“While I know you’ll be alright without me to lay by your side,” her letter read, “I do hope our time apart will encourage you to hold onto me more tightly when I return to our bed.” 

Yikes, that’s one way of complaining about never getting sex. Dimitri held the letter in front of him, chin resting on his knuckle as he read the lines aloud. “That woman,” he said with a chuckle. “If every other beauty of hers wilted away, she would still have her boldness. For that, I admire her.”

“I suppose someone has to.”

“I heard that, Felix.” Dimitri glanced over to his right-hand man, who quickly turned away. “Don’t think just because you mumble you can say whatever you please.” Leaning closer, Dimitri tilted his head. “Are you not fond of your queen?”

They’d been over this countless times already, and each time, Felix gave the same reply: “I’m plenty fond of any person you choose to enter the court, the queen most of all.”

“Plenty fond of picking at them, I’d say.” Dimitri handed the letter back to the squire, saying something about how he would write back later in the day. “I wish you would give her the time of day, Felix. We’ve been married almost a year and you have yet to have a meal in her presence. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you hate her.” Felix said nothing. “Felix?”

“Of course I don’t hate her,” he said quickly. “I’m just adjusting to her company still, is all. She’s a lovely woman.” Lovely indeed. Pretty and prim, bright and bold, a perfect queen. Cookie cutter, really. It’s no wonder Dimitri had chosen her. 

Dimitri sighed, leaning back in his chair. “Are you still upset I didn’t ask for your blessing before marrying?”

“It’s not my place to be upset.”

“Of course it isn’t, but that’s never stopped you before. Don’t spare my feelings with a lie, be honest.”

Slowly, Felix sucked in a breath. What a complicated question. Felix wouldn’t have approved of Dimitri marrying anyone. Not this perfect queen, nor a servant girl, not even someone they’d known all their lives. No one was good enough for Dimitri. No one could meet Felix’s standards.

Yet, there had to be someone. The king needed a queen. More than that, the king needed an heir. So he chose a queen and they shared a bed. One day they would make love and a child or two would come along. They would be a beautiful family. And it was up to Felix to make sure that all happened according to plan, despite his desire to thwart it every step of the way.

Felix hoped that with every season that passed, his feelings for Dimitri would dwindle down until they were nothing more than what he was meant to feel for his king and life-long companion. With every season that passed, however, his feelings only grew more intense, more difficult to ignore, more pressing.

The day of Dimitri’s wedding was the worst day of his life. Felix had sat in the back of the church, the back of the reception hall, the back of everything, silent and glaring down at his feet. At least until the alcohol came out. After that he was a mess. The night ended with Dimitri and his bride marching proudly off to bed, a sobbing Felix running after them, begging them not to leave him, not yet. 

Felix slept in bed with them that night. Between them, much to the queen’s disappointment. She was patient, though, understanding. The perfect queen, she sat and nibbled on cookies while Dimitri rubbed circles into Felix’s back and whispered “shush” against his ear. 

In his drunken state, it occurred to Felix that even if Dimitri felt the same, even if those circles against his back and the whispers in his ear meant something, anything at all, it didn’t matter. He was the king and he did what he had to do, and what he had to do was take a bride. 

She was a fine girl. Kind, polite, strong, intelligent. If she were anyone else, Felix wouldn’t have minded her company at all, perhaps even enjoyed it. But she stood in the place where Felix wished he could be. She embodied, despite never meaning to, everything that kept Felix’s feelings in his heart and out of his mouth. She was years of longing wasted, expectations that destroyed happiness. She was the society that asked Dimitri to marry a woman and the status that made it impossible for him to do anything besides that. If ever there stood a chance of them being anything more than they were, the forces that pushed her into Dimitri’s life and set her on his bed smashed those chances.

“It’s not that I’m mad,” Felix mumbled, staring at the ground. He could feel his cheeks already burning red. “It’s just that I-”

“Your Highness, the duke and duchess are awaiting your presence in the throne room.” As per usual, something got in the way of Dimitri and Felix’s time together. The servant went on, “They’re here to discuss how to best handle their debts.”

“Right.” Dimitri stood, leaving the room as Felix trailed behind. As the servant hurried off in the opposite direction, Dimitri groaned. “I hate being called that now.”

“Hm?”

“‘Your Highness.’ To tell the truth, I’ve never liked such a formal title.”

Felix didn’t understand. “Shall I come up with another name for you, Your Beastliness?”

“Oh!” Dimitri couldn’t help but laugh. “That brings back memories.” He glanced at Felix. “What else can you come up with?”

“Besides that? Give me a moment.” This should be fun. “Your Greasiness, perhaps?”

“I am not greasy!”

“The One-Eyed King.”

“Low blow, Felix, low blow.” 

“Let’s go for something of a lower rank than you are, then. Wouldn’t that be humbling.” Felix rubbed his chin. “My Lord. Your Grace. Master. Sir-”

“Enough, enough,” Dimtri said, waving his hand in the air and turning around to face Felix. “You’re starting to embarrass me now.”

“What, you don’t like it?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Oh?” Felix’s eyebrow shot up, a smirk playing on his face. “You enjoy when I call you master?” The blush on Dimitri’s face confirmed it. He needn’t say anything more. “Well,” Felix took a step closer, “I can call you master whenever you wish,” he nearly cooed. “In court in front of everyone, or when you and I are alone.”

“You’re bold today, Felix.”

“Perhaps the queen is rubbing off on me, after all.”

“Perhaps so...” Dimitri held Felix’s shoulders, at first keeping him an arm’s length away, but slowly, he began to pull him closer. “You’re correct, I do like that title.” When Dimitri pulled Felix so close that their chests touched and Felix could feel the hard length against his thigh, the smirk fell from his face. Felix looked around, panicked that they would be spotted in such a situation, but no one was around to do so. “I may like it a bit too much, actually.” The king’s hand came up to toy with a loose strand of Felix’s hair. “Would you be so kind as to call me that again?”

His mind went blank. What the hell was happening? Dimitri had his cock pressed up against his leg and was asking to be called master. This sort of thing didn’t even happen in Felix’s 3 a.m. fantasies. 

Instinct told him to take this chance and run with it. It told Felix to kiss Dimitri, to profess everything that he’d been holding in all these years. Instinct said to call him whatever he damn well wanted to be called, to do whatever it took to get Dimitri hard and naked and in his bed a red, panting mess of a man. 

Reason told him no. No, you can’t do that. Not with him. Not with the king. But his heart felt so strongly (not to mention the warmth that pooled deep in his gut and swam right to his dick) that Felix couldn’t pull away.

No matter. Dimitri did it for him. “You look flustered, Felix,” he said with an understanding smile. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No...No, it’s…” Please don’t stop. I need you. You have no idea how bad I need to be with you in some way, any way. “It’s alright.” Felix took a step back, swallowing and fixing his hair. “I think I would benefit from a small rest. If you don’t mind...dealing with the duke and duchess on your own.”

“Of course,” Dimitri said instantly. “Enjoy your rest.”

“Thank you...master.” Before he could see Dimitri’s reaction, Felix had taken off down the hall, covering his red face with a hand and hurrying into his room. 

Of course, after years of pining for one another with no outlet, there was a fair share of romantic and sexual tension built up. They would tease each other. Poke fun. Neither had ever been so outright before, though. Felix leaned his back against the door to his room, hand trailing down under the waist of his pants. He closed his eyes and thought about Dimitri grinding against his leg as he whispered the word “master” over and over.

* * *

Apparently one meeting wasn’t enough to settle the debt dispute. The next day, Felix was called into the throne room to observe a second meeting between the king and the duke. There’d been some sort of disagreement, and Felix’s presence was required to oversee the talk and keep peace.

He had expected a room full of lords and ladies eager to see the king, along with knights and soldiers looking to protect him from anyone who might get too close. At the very least, Felix expected to find the duke in the throne room. No, it was empty, save for Dimitri who sat at the far end of the hall, perched nearly on his throne.

Confused, Felix looked around. “Am I late?” he asked.

“No, you’re right on time.” Dimitri motioned him closer, and Felix obeyed. “I’m sorry about yesterday. I understand how my actions might have been inappropriate.”

“You tricked me into a private meeting to apologize for that?” Felix scoffed. “You could have said as much during breakfast.”

“I suppose I could have. However,” Dimitri rose from his place on the throne, “I would like to make an additional proposal to you.” He took a step back and motioned to the seat. “Here, sit.”

Felix was dumbfounded. “...What? On the throne?”

“Do you not want to?”

“You don’t have to go to such lengths to apologize to me. I have no real desire to pretend to be king for a day.”

“Perhaps you don’t.” Dimitri untied his cape from around his shoulders. Reaching forward, he draped the thick fur around Felix. “But I would like to play pretend.” With gentle hands, Dimitri guided Felix back onto the throne. Then, he lowered onto one knee. “If calling me master was so embarrassing yesterday, would it be better if we turned the roles around?”

Felix stared down at Dimitri kneeling before him. Oh, it was something from a dream. “What do you mean?”

“Pretend for a moment that you’re king,” Dimitri mumbled, kissing the toe of Felix’s boot, “and I am your loyal servant.”

What the hell was going on? Felix felt his head swim. “Dimitri,” he whispered, “what are you doing?”

“Is this alright, master?”

Felix could have moaned. “I-It’s fine. It’s fine, really, I just...don’t know why you’re doing this.”

“Do you want to stop?”

They should. The scandal of this. What if someone walked in on them doing this weird little roleplay? What if they told the queen?

What ifs didn’t matter to Felix as Dimitri kissed his boot again, then his heel. “No,” Felix breathed, “keep going.”

“Yes, master.” Dimitri’s hand trailed up Felix’s leg, holding his calf and pulling his leg closer. He kissed the laces of Felix’s boots, then his knee. “Anything for you, master.”

Oh Gods. This was incredible. Felix turned away, clutching tight onto the fur of Dimitri’s cape. He already felt his pants tightening, much to his shame. “What are you doing this for, Dimitri?” They’d been together for years and this had never happened before. Felix’s mind raced for an explanation. 

“I think you’re beautiful,” Dimitri mumbled, kissing his way up Felix’s leg. When he reached Felix’s lap, he moved back down, kissing his way back to the tip of the bot. It took all of Felix’s energy to keep from shivering as Dimitri’s lips trailed up to his crotch and back down. “You should be worshipped as a king more often. You’ve done much to help me, Felix. I am forever indebted to you.” Another beeline to Felix’s lap, this time leaving his lips to linger at the tent in his pants. “Allow me to show you my gratitude.” When Dimitri kissed Felix’s dick through his pants, he couldn’t help but squeak at the contact. “May I, master?”

“...Why are you doing this?” Felix felt tears prick his eyes. “Why now? It’s because the queen is away, isn’t it? You’re lonely.”

With a blink, Dimitri pulled back, staring up at Felix. “What? No, that’s not…”

Felix hid his face in the fur of Dimitri’s cloak. “You’re making a fool out of me, Dimitri. I don’t want to be some stand in for your wife.” His shoulders began to shake. “I know you love her and I’m just here to be your hole while she’s away. You bastard. God, I hate you.” Felix stood on trembling legs and made a break for the door. He didn’t get very far. Dimitri’s hand shot out, grabbing Felix and pinning him back in the chair. “Let me go!”

“Felix.”

“I’ll tell her, I’ll tell your wife!”

“Felix...please.” When Felix glared up at Dimitri, his struggling instantly stopped. Dimitri’s eyebrows were knit, his mouth set in a frown. “I...I won’t let this continue if you don’t want it to. But please listen, I’m not using you for a stand in.”

“...Horseshit.”

“You have it wrong.”

Felix swallowed, pulling his wrists out of Dimitri’s loose grip and holding them tight to his chest. “I feel like a damn idiot, Dimitri.” His voice cracked under the weight of his words. “You can’t just do this to me out of the blue. Where was this when we were younger? When we still had a chance? When we…”

“...Felix, we never had a chance.” Dimitri leaned in, kissing Felix’s forehead and brushing the hair out of his eyes. “You know that. I know you know that. That’s why you’ve never said anything. Even when I got married and all you could do was cry...I can’t imagine how awfully you wanted to say that you love me.” Felix tensed beneath Dimitri, but didn’t say anything. “I wanted to tell you, too. I’ve always wanted to tell you.” Reaching back, he undid the tie in Felix’s hair, running his fingers through it like water. “Even now though, I’m not sure if i can say those words. At least not as you deserve to hear them.”

Felix felt his heart pounding in his ears. “...Say it,” he demanded in a whisper.

“If I say it, there’s no turning back.”

“I know.”

“It’s going to make everything real.”

“I know that.”

“Felix, this could ruin everything.”

A joyless laugh escaped Felix’s lips. “You ruined everything the moment you pressed your goddamn boner against my leg yesterday, now say it. We’ve already crossed the point of no return, haven’t we? Just...tell me what I want to hear.”

“...I love you.”

Felix sucked in a breath so quickly he almost choked. “Again. Say it again.”

“I love you, Felix.” Dimitri lowered back onto the floor, spreading Felix’s legs at the knees. He rested his head in the space between, gazing up at Felix. “I’ve loved you for a long time. I think you’ve known that.” Part of him did. The other part always doubted. It was good to hear. It was really damn good to hear. “I think you’re stunning. I think you’re everything. I wish...I wish I could be with you.” Now it was Dimitri’s turn for his voice to waver. “I wish it could be us forever, just us.”

“I wish that too,” Felix whispered, undoing his pants and letting Dimitri tug them down. When Dimitri’s mouth connected with Felix’s dick, the reaction was immediate. Felix lurched forward, not bothering to hold back his moan as he gripped Dimitri’s hair. “Oh fuck.” He shoved his hips up, making Dimitri choke. “Sorry. Gods, I’m sorry Dimitri.” The blond only hummed, moving his head up and down on Felix’s cock.

Heaven. This had to be heaven. Felix’s toes curled inside his boots as he wrapped his legs around Dimitri’s back, clenching his face between his thighs. This is what he’d been dreaming of for so long. A confession, time alone, being with Dimitri, getting to _really_ be with him. It’s everything Felix could have wanted.

Dimitri pulled back to swirl his tongue around Felix’s tip, sucking on it and letting his eyes flutter shut as Felix combed his fingers through his hair, trying to coax him closer, back to choking on his cock. He let it fall against the side of his cheek, tongue lazily hanging out and lapping at the length. Spit dribbled out of his mouth, down onto Felix’s pants. Neither of them seemed to mind. 

“I love you,” Felix panted, gripping Dimitri’s hair, trying with all his might to not force his king down further on his dick. “I’ve always loved you.”

“I know, master,” Dimitri said, muffled around Felix’s cock. “I know.”

“Please keep going.” Felix wasn’t one to beg, but these were outstanding circumstances. He tugged at Dimitri’s hair with a whimper, nudging his hips up.

Dimitri pulled off with a pop, making Felix groan. “You aren’t finishing yet, are you?” Felix blushed and didn’t reply. “...In that case…” Dimitri leaned his head on Felix’s thigh, reaching out with his hand to hold his dick. He moved his hand at an agonizingly slow pace, not moving any faster when Felix bucked his hips in protest.

“What are you doing?” Felix groaned.

A sad smile crossed Dimitri’s face. “Felix, when do you think we’ll be able to do something like this again?”

“...Ah.” Felix frowned. “I don’t know. Maybe never.”

“Maybe never,” Dimitri repeated, giving Felix’s dick a soft squeeze. “So let’s not rush this, right?” He leaned in to kiss Felix’s tip, licking at it gently. 

“Right…” Felix leaned back, relaxing on the throne. He kept his eyes glued to Dimitri’s face, never wanting the image of his king on his cock to leave his mind. 

“Your cock is amazing,” Dimitri mumbled, planting kisses along Felix. “I wish I could stay here forever.”

Felix swallowed, playing with strands of Dimitri’s hair. “Me too,” he said under his breath. “Don’t let me cum, alright?”

“Yes, sir.”

He came close. Plenty of times. Each time he would yank at Dimitri’s hair, moan his name, whine in the back of his throat, and Dimitri would pull away and wait for him to calm down before moving back in and picking up right where he left off. This happened over and over until Felix was squirming on the throne, gasping, panting, damn near crying. “Please, Dimitri,” he groaned. “Please, please, please.”

“Not yet,” Dimitri said softly, lips pressed against Felix’s pulsing member. “Just a little more.”

“I can’t wait anymore,” Felix whined. “Oh god, fuck, please, please…” His fingers twitched, itching to jerk himself off on Dimitri’s face. But no, he showed restraint. He wanted Dimitri to be the one to push him over the edge. “I’ll do anything.”

Dimitri only shook his head, licking a strip up Felix’s cock and making him moan loudly.

Felix leaned his head back, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. “I need to cum.”

“Not yet, I said.”

“I can’t...I can’t.” Felix bit his lip hard enough to bleed before gripping Dimitri’s cheeks with both hands and focing him down onto his dick. Once again, the king choked, unused to cock down his throat, but he didn’t try to pull away. Felix moaned loudly, shoving his hips up one, two, three times before his entire body tensed. “Dimitri. Dimitri. Fuck, fuck.” He came in the back of his king’s throat, making Dimitri’s eyes go wide as he coughed and yanked away. Bending over, Dimitri coughed up Felix’s cum onto the floor, staring at it in disbelief as Felix slumped in his chair. “Sorry...oh, shit, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, Gods, oh fuck.” Felix wasn’t sure he’d be able to walk out of that room any time soon. “Dimitri,” he held out his arms, “please.”

Dimitri was on Felix’s lap in a second, holding tight onto him as he struggled furiously to catch his breath. Felix still bucked his hips, still tried to desperately seek friction against Dimitri’s pants. He was overly sensitive, whimpering at every brush of skin on fabric.

“Are you okay?” Dimitri asked in a whisper.

“Uh huh.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Yes, I’m fine.” Slowly, Felix took a shaking breath. “I’m...I shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s fine,” Dimitri said with a chuckle. “I liked it. You were playing king, after all. I think it’s fitting.”

“Give me a kiss…” 

Dimitri did just that, gently pressing his lips against Felix’s. Both of their eyes shut as they held onto each other, Felix getting a taste of what Dimitri’s mouth was like after an hour on his dick. They moaned into the kiss, rubbing against each other furiously, until voices were heard outside of the throne room. They ran off in opposite directions, pretending that none of it ever happened. Whether or not they’d have another encounter like that again was entirely up to the Gods - as well when the queen would vacation next.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in commissions, check out @.raddish_commish on Twitter!


End file.
